Disguise
by Hiero B
Summary: My first oneshot. A little Pokémon love. Sequel may come soon. Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. It belongs to someone I envy more than enough.


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I'm back… ******** This is only my second fancfic and I really need reviews. Please give me some. Please.**

**Disguise**

A calm beautiful morning was poking through the den of a Pokémon we call Fredrick. Stretching his gelatinous body, he said to himself, "I wonder what I'll be today?"

He was just about to yawn when… "I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" roared by someone from behind.

Fredrick's mouth snapped shut, flinched and was about to apologize when his eyes met the scene by the lake. Beside the lake, a Ponyta about his age was growling ferociously at an Espeon, who was looking extremely uncomfortable. The eyes of the Ponyta, blacker than black, was staring the Espeon down. Her mane was in a blazing… blue.

_Blue… she's a blue Ponyta. Aren't they suppose to be red? _Fredrick rubbed his tiny, beady eyes, yet plain as a Magikarp flopping in the sea, the blue Ponyta is still there, shouting curses at the Espeon.

"She's just a friend, Mia! We're just friends! Why—won't—you—believe—me!?" The Espeon cried while dodging fireballs.

"I know every Pokémon in this area and you expect me to believe you're just friend with that horrible-looking Absol! I've never even seen her before and for all we know she might've come from some disgusting human land and… and… how dare you!! If I knew you're a double-crossing, girl-stabber womanizer…" Mia, the blue Ponyta, kept on ranting.

"Stop!" The Espeon's eyes look dangerous. "Know wha' I'm outta here! I deserve better than this!" He closed his eyes and teleported.

Fredrick's mouth was still hanging open when the Ponyta noticed him. She also noticed that he was drooling and gaping at her.

"WHAT.. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" her eyes are swelling but she managed to send him a menacing leer.

"Oh, me? I, uh… I'm Fredrick." _Darn! Why did I tell my real name? Was I drooling?! _"Look, I'm real sorry 'bout spying on you... if that's what you're thinking. Can I make it up to you?"

"Well, I… sorry, too. I didn't mean it that way. It's just--" she stammered sheepishly.

"What for? You obviously had it bad, no need to be sorry about it. How can I make it up to you?" he repeated.

"Thanks… you're real nice, you know that. It's just that.. I'll be ready for evolution tomorrow. My parents are giving me a party beside this lake and—- and—- it's just-- just--" She looked sadly into his eyes.

"Just that…?" Fredrick politely asked.

"I-- I'm different from everybody else! My parents tell me I'm special but… I-- I even don't have that many friends to start with. Then me and that Espeon, Brian... we-- we broke up-- and-- and--" tears flowed through her eyes… _her beautiful eyes. And her hair… it's so shiny… it's almost like it's gleaming. _If Fredrick's mouth was open, a battalion of Gyarados could swim in all that drool he'd be spilling.

"Fredrick? Hey, Fredrick? FREDRICK!!" Mia roared… again.

"What? What? Is there earthquake?" Fredrick blushed, turning his yellow cheeks orange.

"No, there is no earthquake. And you know, you like to drool a lot, don't you? I was just asking if…" Mia was grinding her teeth so hard Fredrick swore it shrank about an inch. "Fredrick, will you go out with me?" Mia sighed.

"I, uh… huh?" Fredrick mouth is open again.

"Please!" The blue Ponyta shook her mane, making it glitter in the sunlit clearing. "I… I need a date tomorrow… and, you're such a nice guy and all… I think we make a perfect match too, you know? And… darn! I forgot my manners! My name's Mia. Nice to meet you, Fredrick."

"Okay then. Mia." Fredrick hid a grin that would make a Mawille's mouth look like a bug. "It's a deal."

_Me and Mia went everywhere together for the rest of the day. We ate berries, played around the forest and the mountains, told stories, told everything. The next day, as she said, she evolved into a beautiful Rapidash, with a blazing silver mane. She said her thanks to everyone especially me for being there for her. It was that moment that I-- no, that WE knew that we can never be apart again. That meeting each other was our destiny. It's now over a year since that day and we are still going out together. I am in love… but I don't know if I have the strength to tell her…_

Mia called out to Fredrick. She was atop a hill where they occasionally sleep together. She looks as happy as a Pidgeotto who spotted a large Magikarp.

"Yeah?" Fredrick galloped to her. The Arcanine's paws are getting weak. He was panting very hard. It seems he's reached his limit…

Mia took no notice of it. She continues to gaze at the starlit sky as she spoke, "Fredrick, I just want you to know that I'm really happy we've met. At first I thought you were just like everybody else. Most of them think I'm a freak. I even thought you're a stalking womanizer like Brian was. But hey, looks can be deceiving.

"I wish you'd always be here. I wish I could just look at you forever. The times I've spent with you is enough to make any Delcatty jealous. I love you so much… you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Fredrick's eyes started to deflate. He felt himself shrinking, his paws dissolving. _It's over. It's really over._

"Mia, I have something to tell you."

"I love you too. And no matter what happens, I'll always love you." She was still looking up, her eyes shining in tears.

"No… I… that's not it… I mean… Mia, I-- I'm sorry."

Mia turned to face him but all she saw was a tinge of purple disappearing at the side of the forest. Fredrick was gone.

That was the last time they met.

Five weeks later, some Pokémons discovered a body at the shrine of Celebi. Word traveled that they heard him pray at the shrine all day, all night: "Help me, great Celebi. I want to be an Arcanine, a real one. Please, grant my plea… so-- so she can love me again… great Celebi, please…"

Tear after tear rolled in her cheeks when she finally arrived at the shrine where the Pokémon was given a burial. She blew silver flames above the grave, hardening the rocks and turning them solid. She whispered as she left, "I love you just the way you are."

**There, finished! And so is my summer. I'll be back to school so I can't really make a sequel or another real soon. Please review… Thanks!! ******


End file.
